Apenas Entre Nós
by Illy-chan H. Wakai
Summary: Uma noite de inverno. Um manto de neve. Um Humano decidido a se divertir...E um Youkai amplamente decidido a... sobreviver?Cap único.


**Autora:**** Illy-chan HimuraWakai **

**Casal:**** Hiei&Kurama.**

**Gênero:****Yaoi, Romance, Angústia, Universo alternativo.**

**Avisos Extra 01****: Yu Yu Hakusho e seus personagens são propriedade de Yoshihiro Togashi, Jump Comics, Studio Pierrot, Fuji TV e Sueisha.**

**Avisos Extra 02:** Esta fic foi lançada originariamente entre Janeiro a Agosto de 2000. Anteriormente postada no site da Lala-chan (no momento fechado), esta fic também foi postada no site do XYZ – site do qual eu saí, Graças a Deus, desde Setembro de 2008.

No momento, estou em vias de lançar meu próprio site, onde serão postadas tanto minhas fics quanto as traduções de GW – enquanto ele não sai, as leitoras podem aproveitar e ter acesso também à algumas das traduções, as quais estou postando aqui no f.f. net, com o **Illy-chan e Grupo GW Traduções**.

Um Abraço a todas e logo nos veremos no meu site ^~

_**Illy-chan**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Apenas Entre nós**

**By Illy****-chan HimuraWakai**

Capítulo Único

* * *

-

Na tentativa de compreendê-lo, Hiei mergulhara numa análise profunda e dolorosa: durante dois anos, tentara manter seus sentimentos por Kurama inalterados... Mas sempre que tentava iniciar um afastamento duradouro, aqueles sentimentos se intrometiam. Especial, o amigo sempre lhe despertara instintos de proteção.

Sua convivência com Kurama, no entanto, era marcada por uma infinidade de sentimentos e sensações: junto dele, frustação, tensão, confusão, constrangimento e uma sensualidade fortíssima estavam sempre na ordem do dia. Era como se o destino o tivesse colocado no seu caminho para lhe destruir a vida e a paz tão duramente conseguida. Paz... Há muito já desistira de tentar dormir... Nos sonhos, vivia delírios selvagens que envolviam uma cama nua... e um Kurama mais nu, ainda.

Enquanto Kurama, descomplicado, o aceitara incondicionalmente como amigo, Hiei lutava para não aceitá-lo de forma alguma.

E era isso que o Kitsune não compreendia: Hiei chamava seus impulsos de "técnica", levava a mal sua natureza afetuosa, e abalava seus valores mais firmes – o Youkai vivia esperando que ele fizesse alguma coisa de errado. Droga, era só _**ameaçar avançar**_ um pouco mais no relacionamento dos dois, para que o esquivo Youkai desaparecesse por dias, e até semanas, deixando-o quase louco de preocupação. Agora, depois de finalmente ter tomado algumas iniciativas para lhe externar o quanto o achava especial, o que ganhava? Um interrogatório! Oh, Inari...! Amá-lo em silêncio fora tão mais simples...

Espalhando as migalhas do sanduíche das mãos, Kurama notou a impaciência de Hiei. Conhecia centenas de mocinhas ningens menos difícieis. Por que era justamente por aquele Koorime esquentado que seu sangue fervia e fumegava? Às vezes a vida não era fácil, mesmo. Suspirou.

"Bem, podemos pôr fim à discussão?" - sugeriu, afável.

Hiei arregalou os olhos:

"Pôr fim? Kurama, ainda nem começamos!"

Claro que nem haviam começado... Discutir com Kurama, um mestre em fugas e palavras, seria o mesmo que tentar ganhar no pôquer. Quem disse que aquele Youko disfarçado de ningen o ouvia?

"Que número você calça?"

"Como?"

"Esqueça. Não deve ser maior que 37, de modo de que vamos ter de improvisar com meias... Hmmm... Se calçar três ou quatro pares, conseguirá usar um dos meus pares de botas." – Kurama parecia não falar coisa com coisa... o que aquela raposa maluca estava inventando?

"Hiei?" – Kurama chamou.

"O que é?" – foi a resposta desconfiada que recebeu, de um certo Koorime ainda pasmo com o cara-de-pau.

"Já andou de trenó no escuro?"

Uma hora depois, Kurama e Hiei seguravam um antigo trenó envernizado no topo de uma colina. Hiei bem que tentara fazê-lo recuperar o bom-senso, mas Kurama estivera ocupado demais em transformá-lo em um abominável "Homem das Neves" – ao que parecia, um monstro originário de lendas no Ningenkai – para ouví-lo: agora tinha o seu tradicional traje preto socado por sob um suéter, uma calça de lã e um macacão acolchoado com os punhos enrolados umas quatro vezes. Em cada pé, usava quatro meias de lã sobrepostas e botas. Cachecol e luvas completavam o traje.

"Eu só queria saber se você enlouqueceu de vez: pela enésima vez, eu **NÃO** vou andar nesse treco mal-acabado de jeito nennhu..."

"Quer ir na frente ou atrás ?"

"Ficou surdo, Kitsune?" – Disparou Hiei – " Não somos os donos deste terreno e já é de madrugada! Vamos ser presos, com certeza - aposto como daqui a pouco vai aparecer algum ningen idiota, e..."

"Como sou educado, vou deixá-lo ir na frente."

Hiei se resignou. O que podia fazer, se aquele Youko era maluco? A verdade é que adorava fazê-lo feliz... Com cuidado, foi para a dianteira daquele objeto estranho e esquisito, enfiando as pernas cruzadas sob o nicho, conforme Kurama lhe explicava. Então, olhando para baixo, deu-se conta se ele já estaria pronto para ser levado... para o Reikai.

Certo. A vista era belíssima. Típica de Kurama: colinas sem fim dominavam a cidade e os seus arredores, a maioria com encostas que desciam levemente até o vale. Mas Kurama parecia ter escolhido justo a única com inclinação própria para um mergulho mortal!

A extensa rampa iluminada pela lua apresentava a maciez e o brilho prateado da mesma. Grossos pinheiros negros se sucediam por quilômetros sem fim. Vendo suas respirações esbranquiçadas sob o céu de ébano, Hiei quase se deixou encantar pelo cenário de contos de fadas - o que não era de seu feitio. Até que deu mais uma olhada naqueles pinheiros... Aqueles no caminho que iriam percorrer.

"Hn. Quando isso acabar, juro como vou lhe comprar uma camisa-de-força Kurama."

"Feche os olhos."

Após dar o impulso, Kurama saltou para dentro do trenó, que, só com seu peso logo adquiriu uma velocidade alucinante.

Com o rosto açoitado pela neve e pelo vento, Hiei, que não fechara os olhos, via as paisagens laterais se transformarem em borrões, envolvidas pelo silêncio, até que risos de Kurama se fizeram ouvir, ganhando volume tão rapidamente quanto uma bola de neve montanha abaixo, contagiando o pequeno Youkai... Céus, era divertido!

"_**Incline para a direita!"**_ – Kurama gritou, por sobre seu ombro.

Hiei se inclinou para a **esquerda** – sentindo então que era seguro fortemente pela cintura. No instante seguinte, ambos comiam neve, enquanto o trenó ia parar nos galhos de um pinheiro, a vários metros de distância.

Deitado sobre Kurama, que ofegava, Hiei ergueu o rosto e o viu todo sorridente.

"Seu... Youko maluco! Não percebe que, se eu tivesse me inclinado para a direita, teríamos batido em cheio naquela árvore?" – rosnou ele.

"**Essa **era a idéia, Baka." – disse, sorrindo.

Vendo Hiei arregalar os olhos, Kurama teve pena e provocou, brincando:

"Ora vamos, Hiei: não sabe nada sobre andar de trenó? _**Bater**_ é metade do divertimento!" – Levantando-se, espanou a neve das roupas e disse: - "Não se preocupe: vou lhe dar mais uma chance! Nós estávamos com pouca velocidade, desta vez."

"Eu **vislumbrei a morte** com essa _**'pouca velocidade'**_!" – disparou Hiei.

"Exagerado! Achou aquilo rápido?" - disse Kurama, fazendo pouco com o Youkai.

A caminhada colina acima foi exaustiva, mas não demoraram a concluí-la. Então, lançaram-se de novo com o trenó, com Kurama na dianteira – o que foi péssimo, pois Hiei caiu fora na metade do percurso... Na vez seguinte, partiram com ele deitado de barriga no veículo e Hiei firmimente agarrado às suas costas. Passaram a poucos centímetros de alguns pinheiros. Novamente no topo da colina, Kurama sugeriu que se deitassem de costas, de cabeça para a frente.

"Não!" - recusou-se Hiei.

A palavra básica transcendia alturas e mundos... Todos a compreendiam... - Só então Hiei se deu conta que deveria tê-la usado por ocasião dos tais teatro e balé.** (1)** Enfim, mesmo Youkais com coração de pedra como ele se deixavam levar pela emoção, de vez em quando... Mas descer uma colina deitado de costas com a cabeça para a frente era morte certa!

"Vamos lá, Itoshii..." – o Kitsune pediu, meigamente.

Era vergonhoso o modo como seu sangue virava mel cada vez que Kurama o chamava de "Itoshii"... Quem ligava para a morte?

"Hn. Alguém já lhe disse que você tem uma fascinação doentia pelo perigo, Kurama?" – ironizou.

"Ora, o que pode acontecer? É só neve."

Deitando-se de costas no trenó, ele estendeu os braços, como um anjo.

Foi com extrema desconfiança que Hiei o viu gesticulando para que se deitasse em cima dele: não confiava nem em seu sorriso presunçoso nem em seu olhar diabólico... Então refletiu: poderiam ser seus últimos instantes de vida...

Havia hora para se preocupar com o decoro... e hora para se colar a um certo demônio disfarçado de ningen o máximo possível!

Quando Kurama impulsionou o trenó com o pé, Hiei enterrou o rosto em seu ombro e se agarrou com força a seu corpo. Sentiu-se estreitado pelos braços dele e, então, a excitação com o aumento da velocidade, o vento cortante e a lua transformada em borrão branco o dominou.

A capotagem foi inevitável.

No devido tempo, Hiei recuperou o fôlego e descobriu que ainda estava vivo, mas meio enterrado num monte de neve. Precisava se mover. _**Queria**_se mover, mas simplesmente não conseguia. A neve, além de cobrí-lo dos pés á cabeça, começava a derreter, escorregando por seu pescoço abaixo e congelando-o do nariz ao umbigo. **Sonna!**

Até o momento da capotagem, Hiei pensara que ele e Kurama eram loucos. Agora, porém, não se sentia louco... Sentia-se... bem. A noite era puro veludo negro; o ar, intoxicante de tão doce, e o aroma de pinho, mágico... Hiei era totalmente desconhecido de brincadeiras e risos, protegido que fora de emoções pelas muralhas de ódio e raiva em seu íntimo, através dos quais superara todas as crises da sua vida. Entretanto, não se lembrava de ter-se sentido tão... livre, algum dia... Tão... feliz por estar vivo.

"Hiei? _**Daijobou Desu Ka**_?**(2)** Você está bem?" – Kurama rastejou para o lado dele, preocupado, cobrindo-o com sua sombra. Descalçando uma luva, começou a lhe tirar a neve do rosto... Foi quando notou uma certa expressão nos olhos de seu Koorime. Uma expressão à qual ele achava que nunca chegaria a ver...Agradeceu aos Céus. Engolindo em seco, decidiu arriscar:

"Pensei que nunca fosse vê-lo com um olhar desses, Hiei."

"Que olhar?"

"Sei que vai negar, mas a verdade é que não está apenas pedindo encrenca... está implorando!"

"Que...! Acontece que estou com neve até no umbigo, perdi uma das botas nessa brincadeira estúpida, meu corpo está todo gelado, e..."

"Itoshii... O que acha que pode acontecer se entregar os pontos?" – indagou Kurama, num sussurro.

Ele desviou o olhar. Sentiu o coração disparar no peito.

"Tente, Itoshii... Por mim. Não há mais ninguém aqui, só eu. Tente. Só uma vez."

Houve um instante de silêncio. Então, hesitante, Hiei tomou o rosto de Kurama nas mãos semicongeladas, ergueu-se e encostou os lábios entorpecidos e trêmulos, nos dele. Foi aquele "por mim" que o desarmou. Devia um agradecimento a ele por ter lhe apresentado aquele mágico contraste da noite de ébano com a neve cremosa... Pelos risos... Pela partilha... Pelo seu amor... Por ser o ningen maravilhoso que era.

Mas as sombras não tardaram a se intrometer: sombras do passado e da própria auto-estima esmagada na ilusão e nas rejeições que já sofrera na vida. Sombras que podiam obscurecer a luz... Sombras que o faziam temer o que podia acontecer, mas... Toneladas de roupas úmidas e neve lhe tonavam os movimentos difícieis. Não havia como se meter em encrenca.

Só que estava enganado. Redondamente enganado. Reagindo apaixonadamente ao toque dos seus lábios, Kurama o abraçou com força, e Hiei descobriu que o frio também queimava. A fricção entre suas bocas provocava um derretimento rápido. Inquieta, a língua dele o fez mergulhar na escuridão.

Depois de roçar o rosto frio de Hiei, Kurama sussurrou algo e então lhe tomou a boca, de novo e de novo, deliciando-se com o seu doce sabor... Quando, de olhos fechados, lhe tocou a face com os dedos gelados, Hiei se agarrou a ele, não para tomar, mas para se entregar...

Talvez aquela mudança de posição tenha causado a avalanche. Mais tarde, Hiei concluiria que se tratava do momento perfeito para se afastar de Kurama. Na hora, porém, ao sentir a neve deslizando, agarrou-se com mais força a ele e ambos rolaram, levados pelo desabamento da neve, até pararem à base do monte. Riram a valer em seguida. Então, acalmado, Hiei viu a chance de impor distância. Ou isso, ou seu coração explodiria.

Só que não conseguiu. Em vez disso, beijou-o novamente, desta vez, sem medo ou hesitações: prendendo Kurama com as pernas, sentiu que seu sangue fervia - não com a potência da resposta dele, mas da_ sua._ Amava-o, não um pouco, mas muito. Não só naquele momento, mas para sempre.

Kurama não se esquecera de que estava brincando com a sorte: Hiei bem que poderia se arrepender e querer matá-lo ali mesmo, mas não se importava... Se aquele fosse o preço a pagar por finalmente ter Hiei nos braços, o pagaria com todo prazer. O que importava era que Hiei era uma pessoa maravilhosa, sofrida, que merecia ser amado com todo o amor que ele tinha no coração. Sabia que, para Hiei, muito tempo se passara desde que alguém o fizera se sentir querido - não por sexo, companhia ou interesse, mas por ele ser ele mesmo, e que, se lhe fosse dada a chance, haveria de fazê-lo sentir o ser mais amado de todo o universo.

Quando Kurama finalmente interrrompeu o beijo, ambos estavam arquejantes, lutando em busca de ar. Suas respirações condensadas se mesclavam entre si. Hiei viu um mar de sentimentos inundarem os olhos verdes que tão bem conhecia: Kurama o fitava com tanto amor, que ele se sentiu precioso como ouro. Ou como um tesouro muito bem guardado.

O momento de enlevo foi truncado pela luz amarela que lhes iluminou o rosto, cegando-os. Paralisaram-se.

O policial de botas pretas e luvas grossas era o mesmo que frequentava o restaurante do pai de Keiko. Seu filho mais velho era colega de classe de Kurama.

"Ora, ora..." - o ningen coçou o queixo - "ligaram para a delegacia reclamando de dois adolescentes gritando feito loucos nas colinas. E eles estavam bem aqui, mas... aonde foram parar?"

Fim O/

* * *

**Notas da Autora:**

**(1) **Er... Fics antigas, românticas e um pouco hilárias – e incompletas, infelizmente (gomen)

**(2) "**Você está bem?", em japonês.


End file.
